


Charlotte Jackson: You Gotta Love the New Girl

by Piccachuxx



Series: Life Of A Direction-Ette [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccachuxx/pseuds/Piccachuxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for even thinking about reading this!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Charlotte Jackson: You Gotta Love the New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for even thinking about reading this!

"Charlie, you're gonna sign up for the one direction-ette contest, right?" Jessica asked me as we walked out the front of the school doors.

"The what?" I asked sleepily. I was asleep in all of my classes that day. "I was only up for first block."

"The direction-ette contest. All the girls are doing it." She told me as we neared the car.

"Sure. I guess. I'll do it if you do. I don't feel like being the one un-directioner then actually getting it and turning it down." I responded as I opened my drivers door.

"Do you really think that I'd give up a chance like this? You've got to be kidding me." She questioned me as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I know. I know. You and Harry are ment to be together. It was a godsend. I get it." I mocked.

Sorry. I kinda just started telling you the story with out and fair warning. Hi, I'm Charlotte Jackson. I have a hamster named Bruce. I know not very creative. As you can see, I wasn't a girly girl. I like wearing jeans more than wearing skirts and I'd rather wear graphic tee's then blouses. Yuck.

"So ,what do you have to do to apply?" I asked Jess as I turned down main street.

"You have to submit a song onto their website. The submissions are due by Friday."

I took a deep breath trying to think of what I would sing. We turned down Winn street and I stopped in front of Jessica's house.

"See ya later. Remember to not miss that deadline."

" I won't!" I promised her.

I drove off. I silently thanked god that school was almost over.  
When I got home, I ran in and gave my mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, gorgeous. How was school?" She interrogated me.

"Great. Found out a contest that I'm gonna apply for." I answered.

"What's it about?"

"Nothing important." I responded with a shrug. At that point in time it wasn't that important.

"Okay" She told me. I felt as if she felt that I didn't want to tell her. I just go up and walked to my room.

Bruce was being a nuisance while running on his wheel. I through my old copy of "Breaking Dawn" at him and he stopped. Only for a couple of minutes did he stop, then he started again.

While he created more of a reason to kill him, I researched songs, Katy Perry; Bruno Mars; and of course, one direction.

I recorded one cover of Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars and let Jessica listen to it. She politely denied it with a "Hell. No.", while she applied lip gloss.  
That Tuesday, I recorded an acoustic version of ET By Katy Perry. I let Jessica listen, again. She declined that one as well.

"Charlie, I think you should just give up." She told with a straight face. I totally believed her. Why wouldn't I? She was my bffwoeol ( Best friend forever without exceptions or limitations.)  
That week, I gave up on the whole Idea. On Friday...

"Charlotte did you ever finish applying for that contest?" My mother asked me.

"No."

"Why not." She furthered interrogated me as she dried a dish.

"Well, Jessica said-"

"When did Jessica tell you what to do?", She challenged me.

"Never." I said quietly.

"Them don't listen to her and go apply for that stupid contest." She demanded with a smile.

I only nodded and ran up to my room. I checked my clock and found out that I had only one hour before midnight so I picked a random song and uploaded it. I listened to the tape after the upload and realized it was Titanium by David Guetta. I let out a sigh and closed my laptop and put my keyboard under my bed. I laid in my bed for 3 hours wondering what would happen if I got in. What is a direction-ette anyway? I had these thoughts and more as I tried to find sleep.

 

I think it was around 7 the next morning that Jessica called me and announced that they put up the winner. She told me she didn't look so she wanted me to. I opened up my laptop, eagerly and say the bridge to my future open up.


End file.
